scar
by gabbyromig
Summary: This story is about Stef and Lena after the shooting as they try to get back to normal life. Starts right after Stef gets shot and goes into detail about Stefs recovering. Sorry I suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

Stef

The sound of the bullet echoed in my ears. This is the first time I looked at the scar and it's not exactly a pleasant sight. My breath got caught in my lungs momentarily before I remembered to breathe. My beautiful wife immediately freaked out.

"Are you ok? Do I need to get you a nurse?" She asked panicking a little in her worry.

"I'm fine, love." I reassured her. I came so close to never seeing her again. Ehat if I did die? I would of left my wife to take care of our five troublesome teenagers without even saying I love you. We got into a fight before I left and I didn't even tell her I love her. I'm so thankful that I got a second chance to tell her that. The first thing I thought after being shot other than,'holy crap I've been shot' was just trying to survive to live to see my family again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena

The worst thing I've heard in my life was Mike telling me that she has been shot. The moment I feared - like anyone married to someone with a life-threatening job - has happened. That one day Stef will get seriously hurt or die doing her everyday job. I felt like I couldn't breathe as worry took possession of my heart. That worry still lingers there even though I know shes going to make a full recovery.

In my mind she's still injured laying in the hospital bed with tubes in her mouth. I just can't delete that image of it from my mind. She still has a bullet in her, sure she's going to be ok. I know that but she still in danger of losing her life as far as im concerned. She will get better and go back to her job and she might end up faced with a gun again. Is it selfish of me to want to keep her home. To keep her where she's safe and protected even if she is miserable.

I don't want her to be miserable and I know I can't keep her at home when she is meant to be a cop. I just wish she was happy doing a much safer job.

Today is the day I finally get to take her home. I missed having her at home and glad she can finally be taken care in the comfort of her own home. It's a sunny Tuesday morning and I know it's cruel to make the kids go to school but I have my reasons. 5 teenagers in the house while I'm trying to get an injured Stef situated would be chaotic. Besides I don't exactly want them to see their injured mom struggling at simply things. Also for Stef's pride sake the kids shouldn't see her like that just yet.

I signed her out then went to her room. A stubborn Stef Sat in her bed just waiting for me.

"When are we leaving I hate this place!" Stef said louder trying to emphasize her strong dislike of the hospital.

"As soon as I help you get dressed" I said laughing a little at the annoyed look I received from the blonde.

"I don't need help" she stubbornly defended her ego.

"Oh yeah then why airnt you dressed already?" I asked jokingly. I have no doubt Stef will come up with something to say to make it seem like she could if she wanted to.

"Well I thought you would enjoy undressing me!" Stef said mock-seriously. I laughed happy the Stef I know and love is already back and telling inappropriate jokes as soon as our kids are out of ear shot.

"Oh airnt you so funny... Listen you may be able to get dressed by yourself but it will make me feel better if I help you." I said humoring her.

She made a scene out of sighing and saying fine with too much sarcastic but we both knows she need my help. She is secretly relieved I insisted on helping her whether she will admit it or not.

Once I got the hospital gown off of her I tried my best not to look at her wound. I just hate the reminder that I almost lost the one woman I know I can't live with out.

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you like it and feel free to give me suggestion on what you think should happen next. **


	3. Chapter 3

Lena

As much as Stef would hate to admit it getting her home exhausted her. We had to stop walking every ten feet. It's not that I'm complaining, this is what I expected and I'm going to be patient with her but Stef isn't so patient with herself.

"We don't need to stop we only walked another ten feet" she struggled to say between gasped breaths.

"Honey you need to stop. Don't be so hard on yourself this is more distance then you walked the entire time you were in the hospital. You are making amazing progress, my love." I tried to calm her down but her pride and frustration is so hard to reason with.

"I just want to get home and we are never going to get there at this pace." Stef complained as I decided it was safe to try walking with her again.

"Babe the house isn't going to grow legs and move it will still be there when we get there" we finally got to the car and I opened the door for her. I guided her untill I finally got her sitting in the seat and closed the door behind her.

"Honey I know you can't see it but you are doing a great job. I mean you have been..." I paused not wanting to say the word.

"Shot?" Stef said finishing the sentence for me.

I sighed I hate that word. I hate guns, one of them almost took my wife away from me.

"Yeah." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry" she said catching my off guard.

"Sorry for what?" I asked still not turning the car on so we can leave. I want to give Stef my full attention and I can't if I'm focused on the road.

"Everything. I should never of left the house without telling you I love you." She sounded like she felt guilty.

"You thought Jesus was in danger of course you would leave in a hurry."

"I could have never gotten the chance to tell you that again. I love you so much." She feels so guilty about this, I guess she's had a lot of time to think about it.

"Stephanie you got that chance ok. Please don't think about what would have happened if you didn't just be happy you did. I know you love me, I love you too. Trust me I'm not going to let you out of the house any time soon so you are going to have plenty of time to tell me that."

**I don't like this chapter that much. Sorry I know it's not the best I'll try to redeem myself next chapter. Sorry it's short, and thank you for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Stef

We had a couple of hours of an empty house after Lena got me settled on the couch. She says I'm not ready for the stairs. I have walked up and down those stairs time after time day after day I can do it one more time.

Lena put in a movie then sat under my legs.

"I don't like this" I announced suddenly confusing Lena.

"What do you mean?"

"We're to far away." I complained. "Just because I... just because I'm injured doesn't mean we can't cuddle" I was originally going to say just because I have a bullet in my chest but I know she doesn't want to hear me say that.

"I would accidentally hurt you" she said

"No you wouldn't" she doesn't seem convinced.

"I would feel like I was hurting you" we sat in silence for the first half of the movie.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" This is one of those movies you have to follow along to understand and I lost track of the plot about an hour ago. Lena laughed shaking her head. We still have over an hour before the kids get home and normally I would know exactly what I wanted to do but since she doesn't want us to cuddle I don't She will be ok with doing 'other stuff'.

"So what do we do know"

"You hungry?" I nodded. She went over and got some left overs and candles. I smiled.

"You are so sweet" I kissed her. "I love you"

"I love you too. I'm so glad you are home."

**ok so I'm killing this chapter here. This sucks! I'm sorry I seem to be having writers block with this story if you have suggestions please tell me or I might end up ending this story.**


End file.
